


Acceptance

by TheOfficialHolyWater



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots/Headcanons [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Badass Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Drarry, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Harry, Genderfluid Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Oneshot, Physical Abuse, Sad Harry Potter, Soft Draco Malfoy, Soft Harry Potter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ronmione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialHolyWater/pseuds/TheOfficialHolyWater
Summary: Acceptancenounac·cep·tance | \ ik-ˈsep-tən(t)s  , ak- \1: the quality or state of being accepted or acceptable2: the act of accepting something or someone; the fact of being accepted; APPROVAL
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Oneshots/Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090478
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, this is a genderfluid Harry story. Yes, I know, probably not that common but I think it would be cool if he was genderfluid. They're in sixth year when the story takes place. Basically in this AU, Drarry happened in fifth year after Sirius died. Draco found Harry crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and they both ended up spilling their life stories then kind of making out. Ronmione happened in fourth year after the Yule Ball, because Harry is a good best friend and Ginny is a good sister. Harry was never accepted by his Uncle and Aunt for being genderfluid (obviously) and he started having frequent panic attacks and sunk into depression. Draco still doesn't know that Harry is genderfluid. Neither do Ron and Hermione, but Ginny does because she accidentally spotted his binder on his bed when she was going to get Ron. That's it, enjoy the story!

**< Hi. So, I didn't have time to write a rough draft, so this is unedited and written from my head. I'm just writing as I go. I hope it's not too bad. Enjoy!>**

* * *

Acceptance.

That was one thing Harry had never experienced. He didn't really know what it was, to be quite honest. He had always been rejected by the Dursleys for his gender identity and therefore expected others to do the same. So, when Ginny saw his binder sitting on his bed, he was terrified. He tried to hide it, but Ginny had already seen it. Thankfully, there was no one else in the dormitories at the time. They had all gone to dinner. He fully expected to be rejected, maybe even slapped like Aunt Petunia used to do to him whenever he broached the subject. He closed his eyes and flinched back on instinct, waiting for the slap that never came. Instead, a soft voice spoke to him.

"Harry? Are you alright? I never meant to scare you. You do know, I accept you no matter what, right?"

Harry slowly turned his head towards her and relaxed back to his normal position. He started at her for a moment, then cocked his head to the side, almost confused about what the redhead had just said. His brows were furrowed questioningly, almost as if he had never been told this before. Then, Ginny realized, he probably never _had_ been told this before.

"Oh Harry... I don't presume to know what you went through, but I promise to you, I accept you no matter what. And I'm sure your friends will feel the same. If they don't, they can fight me! So.. you're trans?"

Harry gave a small giggle. He smiled slightly and stepped forward, bringing Ginny into a soft hug and burying his face in her neck.

"Thank you... And actually, I'm genderfluid. Today just happens to be a male day."

He whispered softly, hugging her a bit tighter. When he finally let go of her, he wore the biggest grin she had ever seen on the boy. She couldn't help but smile back. The sheer joy radiating from him was stunning, almost as if the sun was staring back at her.

"You know,"

Ginny started, stepping away from Harry slightly and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"If you ever need anything, you can come to me. I know periods can be a bitch, so until you come out to everyone else, my dorm is always open. And if it happens to be a male day and you can't get in, well, send me a patronus and I'll come over as quick as I can."

Harry smiled.

"Thanks, Gin. I mean it."

"Don't mention it Har."

* * *

Even if Ginny had accepted him, he didn't have any expectations or wild dreams of Ron and Hermione accepting him. He believed Ginny was a one-off, and he would be immediately rejected by his two friends. He was terrified, again. The same feeling he had when Ginny had first discovered him months ago.

He found his two friends snogging (for the fourth time that day!) in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone else had vanished, presumably to escape the sight of the two sucking faces. Harry laughed a bit and walked up behind them.

"Whatcha dooooin?"

"Augh!"

"Harry!"

Harry laughed from behind the sofa as Ron and Hermione caught their breath and glared playfully at him. He snorted once more before regaining his composure. He quickly adopted a serious face, letting his two friends know that this was no joking matter.

"I... have something to tell you guys."

Well... no going back now. He gestured towards the lounge chair, and the two of them sat down. He sat opposite from them with his hands steepled in front of his face.

"Agh... How do I say this..."

Ron and Hermione were now mildly concerned. Harry had never had a problem being blunt before. In fact, he was usually rather blunt. They decided to stay silent for the moment, letting their friend take all the time he needed. Harry took a deep breath and opened his eyes, set his hands down, and blurted it out.

"I'm genderfluid!"

Ron looked confused, and Hermione seemed to be processing it for a second. About a minute later, (an absolutely terrifying minute later, that is) she beamed at him.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad you could tell us! So tell me, what are you today? Is there a particular name you'd like to be called corresponding to your genders? Were you born female or male? Oooooh, I finally have another girl my age to talk with!"

Ron, on the other hand, was still confused.

"Hey mate, what does genderfluid mean? I'm assuming it has something to do with LGBTQ+ since 'Mione mentioned genders, but I'm still not quite sure what it means."

Harry smiled a bit.

"Well... It kinda means that on some days I identify as a girl, some days I identify as a boy, and some days I identify as non-binary, that is, neither of them, or neutral, in between so to speak."

Ron nodded.

"Makes sense. Anyway, I accept you mate! Whatever makes you happy."

In that moment, Harry nearly cried. He had never expected either of them to accept him, hell to even want to be near him, and here they were trying to understand him better so he'd be comfortable.

"You guys... are the best."

Harry smiled and nearly pounced on them. They stayed like that for a bit before Harry went back to his chair.

"To answer your questions, 'Mione, today I am a female. I was born in a female body. When I'm female I'd like to be Harriet and for nonbinary maybe Harlem."

Hermione smiled.

"That's awesome Harriet."

Ron's eyes widened.

"You know, there are some spells out there that can, like, change your appearance to make you look more how you want! We could work on learning some of those if you'd like."

Harriet beamed at them.

"That's amazing! Thank you both so much."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Harriet was a bit more confident now. After bidding goodbye to her two friends, she headed up to the Slytherin dormitories to meet her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. She had realized that maybe it was normal to be accepted, and so was feeling a bit better about telling him. But then again, Draco was raised in a rather conservative family. No! He was her boyfriend, he'd understand. Shaking those thoughts from her head, she walked into the dormitory and sought out Draco's bunk, where he said he would be for the night.

"Draco?"

She opened the curtain to see her boyfriend sitting on the bed with his wand, playing with some shapes of water. He guided the water back to the cup on his nightstand and patted the spot next to him, gesturing for her to sit by him.

"Hey Harry."

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Draco... I have something to tell you. And I really hope you won't hate me after this."

Draco frowned slightly. He closed the curtains and cast a muffliato spell to keep their conversation private.

"Love... I would never hate you. I promise. You can tell me anything, you know that."

Harriet sat in her boyfriend's lap and hugged him tightly.

"Dray... I'm genderfluid. I understand if you hate me now and don't want to talk to me again. I'll leave if you want."

Draco smiled and hugged her even tighter, placing a small kiss on the top of her head.

"I told you, Har, I would never hate you. Now, what gender are you today? Were you born in a female or male body? Are there any names you'd like me to call you on certain days?"

Harriet giggled and tilted her head up to catch Draco's lips with hers.

"Well Dray, I am female today. I was born in a female body too. On female days, Harriet, and on nonbinary days, Harlem. Harry for male."

Draco put his head on hers.

"Sorry for misgendering you, love."

"It's alright. You didn't know."

Draco smiled.

"So you still get periods, right? Whenever you do, just come to me. I'll get you everything you need, whether it be sanitary products or just some simple foods, I'll take care of it."

Harry smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Thank you Dray. I love you."

"Love you too Harriet."


End file.
